


August 27, 2013

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another milestone birthday. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/104603"><i>March 24, 2013</i></a> (and similarly takes place the day before the birthday).</p>
            </blockquote>





	August 27, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 73: Happy Birthday Hutch

"Well, well. The day's finally here. The big 7-0. Wow. You're an old fart, you know that?"

"You've just been dying to say that to me, haven't you? Ever since March."

"Hey, what goes around, comes around."

"Just remember, Starsky, no matter how old I get—"

"I know, I know: you'll always be younger than me."

"Actually, I was going to say, I'll always love you."

"Oh. Gee, that's really—"

"But I like what you said better. Think I'll go with that."

"Smart ass."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"That I do, babe, that I do. Happy birthday, Hutch."


End file.
